HE
by Sockmonk
Summary: An epic tale of my Cybunny, Frosty123407 and a strange Chia named H.E.
1. Attack Of The Chia

Chapter 1: Attack Of The Chia  
  
I am Frosty123407 the Mutant Cybunny and I have a wonderful owner called Sockmonk. She takes good care of me and all of my brothers. When I am old and grey I will tell my children and grandchildren this story of hope, friendship, and battles. But, I don't have to wait that long to tell it to someone fore I can tell it to you. This is how it went...  
  
Let me start at the begining. Long ago, before my owner or myself or any of my brothers were born, there was a Cybunny said to control all magic and the world of Neopia itself as well. That was my great-great-great grandfather. So, I did get some magic in my blood. But, I'll skip to years later, in 2004. That's where it REALLY gets interesting.  
  
It was in May and it was the first day of May making it a special day. Mainly for my owner, Sockmonk, because it was the day a Moehawk concert was playing followed by a Twisted Roses concert. My owner being the Rock music lover that she is, had to go to the concerts. My brothers and I, of course, tagged along. That was when something really weird happened. I was sitting in one of the seats, eating popcorn like a Moehog. My big brother, whom, by the way, is a ditz, yelled out, "WOO! Moehaaawk! YEAH!"  
  
That was when H.E. came. No one knows what H.E. stands for but, we're sure it stands for something that'll make Neopets' hearts fill with fear. He swooped down, he was wearing a hooded black robe and his face wasn't visible.   
  
"I am H.E." He said.  
  
"YARG!" Sockmonk yelled as she grabbed one of the magazines on her lap and started wacking H.E. with it. "STUPID THING!"  
  
H.E. jumped off of her and for one moment, I saw his face. It was a blue face with squinted eyes. He then put his hood up a bit more and dissappeared into the shadows.  
  
"A chia..." I whispered. "He's a chia." 


	2. Chia's Gift

Chapter 2: Chia's Gift  
  
Now, let me tell you what H.E. did after that.  
  
I found this info out from a passing traveler who told the tale of a hooded Chia that stole items and he told me much more but, that doesn't matter. Let me tell you the story that's REALLY interesting.   
  
After H.E. stopped by at the concert and so rudely interupted it, he went to his camp. A small place where there was a fire and a few supplies. This was his home at the time. You see, no place is his true home. He moves from place to place so he won't get cought. The fire flickered and he threw a bit of Faerie dust in the fire. Where he got the Faerie dust, the traveler didn't tell me so that will remain a mystery. He mumbled something written on a peice of parchment that made no sense what-so-ever. The fire flickered violently and rised up. It formed a Dragon.  
  
"Attack, my beast!" H.E. yelled. "Attack!"  
  
The Dragon roared loudly and began rampaging threw Tyrannia. It snapped it's fiery teeth and didn't even try to step on the buildings because he was looking for me. 


	3. Dragon Of Fire

Chapter 3: Dragon Of Fire  
  
It was awhile before the Dragon found me. We now call the Dragon 'Dragon Of Fire' or D.O.F. for short. I saw it and I thought it was the most scary and amazing thing I'd ever seen. It roared and stomped at the ground making all of Neopia shake under everyone's feet.   
  
"I-I-" I started.  
  
I was out of breath and speechless. Sockmonk's eyes widened.  
  
"It's SOO cute!!" She said.  
  
"You think that things cute? You are a weird girl..." Stripe888333 replied.  
  
Dragon Of Fire twirled around making sparks fly everywhere. When it was done twirling, it went right down to me and roared loudly but, instead of...He turned around and bowed a bit to his master, H.E. I was stunned to see the hooded Chia again.  
  
"So, Cybunny, we meet again. I wasn't going to have my Dragon finish you off, I am going to do it myself." H.E. said. "Fore you are the last one with magic in your blood, besides me of course, and that makes you one of the most deadly Neopets out there. Now, have your friends back away. Fore it would be a shame if THEY got hurt, wouldn't it?"  
  
I didn't reply. I just quickly put on my Snowanger Tooth Amulet, ready to fight. 


	4. The Battle

Chapter 4: The Battle  
  
I told my owner and brothers, "Back off. NOW. I don't want you to get hurt."  
  
My owner and siblings did as they were told.  
  
"Bring it on." I said to H.E.  
  
"I plan to." H.E. replied.  
  
He pulled out a sword and tried slashing me with it but, I jumped away and avoided the sharp sword.  
  
"SUMON THE SNOWANGER!" I yelled.  
  
My Snowanger Tooth Amulet glowed and a Snowanger that was like a ghost came out of it. It roared at both The Dragon Of Fire and H.E.  
  
"Attack the hooded one." I commanded.  
  
The Snowanger nodded and plundged towards H.E. but, H.E. avoided the Snowanger. The Snowanger then shot ice out of it's mouth and it hit H.E. H.E. wasn't hurt too bad, but he had a lot of bruises.  
  
"Very good." H.E. said.  
  
The Snowanger then dissappeared.  
  
"But, can you handle a magic VS. magic battle? We must use magic and magic only." H.E. said.  
  
"Whatever you want because I can beat you at anything." I replied. 


	5. Magic VS Magic

Chapter 5: Magic VS. Magic  
  
I had no idea what I was doing until I felt as if something was controling me. Not knowing what was going on, I tried to yell out my owner's name but, the force stopped me from doing anything.  
  
"Iara hoozimi gala hoshi (Fire, rise towards him)!" I said.  
  
Fire shot out of my hand and went towards H.E. The fire dissappeared after awhile and so did H.E. and his Dragon. Were they gone for good? Will they be back? The world may never know.  
  
So, after that I learned how to do magic and I am now a very good Wizard.   
  
A/N: All of the Neopets in this story exist (besides H.E. and his Dragon, of course). Look my up on Neopets sometime. My username is Sockmonk. 


End file.
